


Legacies

by Onnoff



Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Gen, M/M, POV Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid, messing with timelines of things, what if canon plot but it happened during uni
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:02:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25669381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onnoff/pseuds/Onnoff
Summary: Day 2: College auKaito would say that his life was pretty unremarkable.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: AU-gust 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860001
Comments: 8
Kudos: 35
Collections: AUgust 2020





	Legacies

**Author's Note:**

> (i can't believe i had to bump the ratings up because of kaito's horny ass brain, jfc my dude c'mon)  
> This fic is unbeta'd.

Kaito would say that his life was pretty unremarkable. 

Not that it was plain or boring or anything. It was hard to have any of that when your dad was Kuroba Toichi, world-renowned magician and the very best from Japan (no, he’s not biased). Especially when his father passed away due to a tragic accident during his show. To be honest, he was glad his life was pretty normal (thank god for therapy). 

He had his mom, who understood what it was like to lose a loved one. His childhood best friend gave him the stability he needed in life when his mother no longer could (there was only so much Skype calls could do after all). And her dad gave him a father figure he no longer had in his life. 

All in all, it wasn’t a bad life. It was pretty good actually. 

He grew up. Never stopped practicing magic. Confessed to his best friend the same time she confessed to him. Had the ideal high school life in his 3rd year, dating his best friend, acing exams, getting into the university he wanted to get into. 

Even after he and Aoko broke up amicably during their freshman year at uni, it was pretty okay. They realized that while they told each other secrets, they also held back a lot more. Especially after they got together. 

It was something about the added pressure of knowing someone for so long, and loving them so much, that made both of them want to never disappoint the other. 

Which made it difficult to share some of their struggles and insecurities to each other sometimes. 

Too many times. 

It was a relief to go back to being best friends,  _ just _ best friends, to be perfectly honest. 

It was like all the walls they had built up subconsciously to protect the other from disappointments instantly vanished. And they were able to confide in each other once again. 

Thank god for that. 

Kaito wasn’t sure what he would do without Aoko in his life.

They’ll always love each other of course. Maybe too much for them to think of it as something platonic. But being together romantically was hurting them more than either of them ever wanted. So friendship it was.

Sometimes he found himself disappointed that they didn’t work out as boyfriend and girlfriend. 

Then again, if he was still dating Aoko, he probably wouldn’t have a boyfriend.

Hakuba Saguru was... unexpected. 

Despite being absolutely in love with the guy, not that he could forget with Aoko reminding him and calling him out everyday, Kaito’s still not sure what to think of the guy. 

He likes that he could talk to him about anything and everything, like he does with Aoko.

He likes that he could keep talking to him about anything and everything even  _ after _ they got together and started dating. 

He can’t remember how or why he started liking Hakuba. 

It definitely wasn’t instant attraction though, more like instant irritation.

~~ If Aoko was here, she’d interrupt to say that the irritation he felt towards Hakuba  _ was _ the first sign of attraction, but she’s not here so he doesn’t need to think about that. ~~

In the end, it didn’t matter because Hakuba was  _ interesting _ .

Mature and well-spoken, but had a competitive streak of a  _ child _ .

Half the time he couldn't tell if he wanted to fight Hakuba or hang out with him like a normal civilized human person. Not that it mattered. Kaito had fun anyways. 

After a while, he began to notice that he also had fun with Hakuba even when they weren’t even doing anything. Or, well, maybe it was more like when Kaito wasn’t doing anything, while Hakuba had to do whatever police detective work that he got involved with somehow. 

It should probably be weird that his current boyfriend also worked with his father figure, who also somehow managed to become Hakuba’s father figure as well in an astoundingly short amount of time. But somehow it all worked out. Having Hakuba joined them in during dinner felt... normal. 

He probably shouldn’t be thinking about how well the guy he’s only been dating for, like, five months was fitting into their family dinners. That would count as moving too fast. Probably. Definitely. 

Besides, Kaito’s pretty sure all those fantasies for a nauseatingly domestic life got dashed the moment he fell into his dad’s secret, Batcave style, hideout when he was trying to figure out how to move his dad’s portrait.

Oh, did he say that his life was pretty unremarkable?

Yeah.

Well.

About that.

It turned out his dad was actually an international criminal. Kaitou Kid to be specific.

How did that relate to his hopes and dreams of dating Hakuba for the foreseeable future?

Well... the tragic accident wasn’t so tragic. And his old man’s murderers were still out there somewhere. And apparently they wanted to get some magic gem that grants immortality?

So of course, he put on his dad’s old suit and went out to finish the job.

And of course, because he’s not a shit magician, he knew how to utilize his skills to evade capture. Which of course, infuriated the police. Which... of course... led to the police assigning one of the best minds they have within the division on his case.

And of course, that person was Hakuba Saguru. 

His boyfriend of five months. 

The reaction to him seeing his boyfriend at one of his heists for the first time... might not have been, ahem, totally appropriate. Or professional. And honestly, he’d really like to stop thinking about the first time his boyfriend attended his heist. Even if every subsequent attendance from his boyfriend sparked the same response in him. Every time. 

This is the part where he would like to remind everyone that he was still a guy. 

A guy who loves his boyfriend very much. 

Um. 

Anyways, Kaito definitely shouldn’t be enjoying the cat and mouse chase with his boyfriend at his heist, especially when he had a mission to fulfill. But as he said before, he always enjoyed spending time with his boyfriend even though this, probably shouldn’t count as “spending time.”

Ugh, thank god Aoko can’t read his mind. 

So now he’s a thief. 

One that’s getting chased and pursued by his very own boyfriend. 

Who  _ definitely _ can’t find out about this.

Kaito sighed.

He wished his life went back to being unremarkable. But the shitty people who killed his dad weren’t just going to stop being shitty just because he wanted a normal life. 

Oh well, what can you do?

~~ God, he really hopes Saguru hasn’t figured out his identity yet. ~~

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, because im so good at planning ahead, i didn't have time to fully flesh this fic out.  
> If you'd like me to expand on this fic, please leave a comment below.


End file.
